Tk's War
by lottie11
Summary: Well TK's mind has just been taken over and he is dying but no one knows whats wrong with him - Takari - COMPLETED
1. Happy Christmas

TK's War  
  
This is my first proper fic and I only put it up because my friend said it was good but I will only continue with it if the people on fan fiction think I should so please review and tell me if you think I should continue. I don't own Digimon.  
  
Tai woke up and slowly opened his eyes. Then he remembered. With one bound he was out of bed, leaping down the kitchen stairs and running into the kitchen.  
  
"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" he yelled to his sister, Kari, who was slowly stirring a bowl of what looked to Tai like cold rice pudding.  
  
"I know isn't it great!" Kari replied, with a bounce of excitement in her voice after being broken from her mesmerized state, "and it's snowing!"  
  
They both went to the window and pressed their noses against the glass to look at the snow.  
  
"What where you doing before I came in" Tai questioned his sister glancing suspiciously at the bowl of white gloop.  
  
" It's porridge for Gatomon, she hasn't been feeling very well lately," she replied to Tai, he noticed there was a hint of guilt in her voice.  
  
"What happened then?" Tai sighed.  
  
"Well my friend Suzie came over unexpectedly to wish me a happy Christmas before she went on holiday, I didn't know what to do with Gatomon so I err . . . put her in the garden in the snow. Gatomon was outside for 5 minutes"  
  
"Why is cold porridge going to help?"  
  
"I read in a book somewhere it might," Kari replied, "I hope it works, it would be horrible if Gatomon was ill for Christmas."  
  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" TK skidded into the kitchen, wearing only his PJ bottoms and some socks, and promptly skidded out of control and fell over, tumbling underneath the table. Then his voice rose again. "That was meant to happen!"  
  
Kari giggled and TK's head appeared from underneath the table. He looked into her eyes and smiled and they both blushed. Tai broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Have a good night TK?"  
  
"Yeah thanks," he replied standing up and brushing his knees "Can you thank your mum when you see her for letting me stay over? Anyway, when will the others be over here?"  
  
"Well. Matt, Joe and Sora are coming round in about two hours," said Kari, counting on her fingers to make sure she hadn't forgotten anyone.  
  
"And Yolei and Izzy are coming here after lunch." Tai reminded her.  
  
"What about Davis?" Asked TK, he noticed Kari roll her eyes at that.  
  
"He's coming with Matt." Tai said, not noticing.  
  
"I'm going to go and give this to Gatomon." Kari said quickly and picking up the bowl, rushed out the room.  
  
*Where are the Digimon?* Tai wondered, *They are normally here by now.*  
  
The phone rang and broke his train of thought.  
  
"I'm going to find Agumon, can you answer the phone TK?" asked Tai as he rushed out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later he came back, TK and Kari where sitting at the table looking at each other fondly, holding each other's hands. Tai noticed and he coughed, causing TK and Kari to let go of each other's hands hurriedly.  
  
"Kari, Agumon isn't well either he looks very ill."  
  
"Gatomon has got worse as well, she wouldn't eat the porridge and wouldn't talk." She glanced at TK who was looking worried. "What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"It was Davis on the phone, he said that Veemon isn't well. He had the same symptoms as Agumon and Gatomon"  
  
"Why are they all ill? What's happening to the Digimon?" asked Kari.  
  
"I don't know," Tai replied, "But it isn't coincidence." 


	2. The First Kiss

Chapter 2  
  
Please please review if you like it. Well review it if you don't like it! I know the characters are all wrong and the story is bad but anyway. I don't own digimon or any other brand names in this fic.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
TK and Tai sat down at the table where Kari was sitting eating her large bowl of coco-  
  
pops.  
  
"Why are all the digimon sick?" TK asked he wasn't looking very well.  
  
"I don't know, Your not looking too well are you ok?" Kari lent across the table to feel  
  
TK's forhead "Youv'e got a bit of a temperature, doyou want to go to bed?"  
  
"Kari, TK has only just got up. Anyway he was fine just a few minutes ago."  
  
"You know," TK looked at Tai, "Maybe Kari's right. I will go and lie down for a little."  
  
Kari got to her feet and said quickly "You go up, I will . . . Bring you some water!" So  
  
with that she went to get a mug from the cupboard and went over to the tap and then  
  
followed TK up.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Meanwhile deep below the earths surface. Devimon was sitting talking to the Bakemon that had resurrected him.  
  
"Know that I have been resurrected, my evil plan has already begun." Devimon, was  
  
talking to Bakemon, his voice echoed around the room. "My evil plan has already begun,  
  
soon the virus will spread to the digimon on earth and then to TK himself, that little brat  
  
that killed me. He will get his comeuppance."  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
"Kari is that you?" TK whispered as Kari walked into the darkened room. He was lying on  
  
the bed and was feeling worse by the minute.  
  
"Yes it is, I brought the water do you want some now?" Kari whispered back  
  
"please" TK said as Kari lent over him and gave him the mug "Thankyou" TK said a  
  
little louder the water was obviously helping. He sat up and looked at Kari who was now  
  
sitting at the end of the bed. "Kari ermm, now we're all alone," He suddenly doubled up  
  
coughing and paused before he continued.  
  
"What is it?" Kari looked at him, her heart pounding  
  
"There is something I want to tell you."  
  
"Yes . . ." Kari held his hand  
  
"Will you .. .go out with me?" He looked at the floor and said quietly "Of course, I  
  
understand if you don't wanna."  
  
"TK, of course I will, I've been waiting for you to ask for such a long time!" Kari lent  
  
forward as they shared their first kiss. Then they heard a cough at the door it was Joe.  
  
Kari got off the bed and started to blush.  
  
"Tai told me that the digimon weren't feeling well and nor was TK, he asked if I could come  
  
and see what was wrong."  
  
"Yeah you do that," Kari gabbled still blushing, and she ran out the room glancing at TK  
  
quickly who smiled that sweet smile at her that made her feel like she wanted to melt.  
  
When she got into the kitchen she found Tai and Sora making out on the kitchen table so  
  
she walked straight passed pretending not to notice and went to answer the doorbell that  
  
had just rung. When she opened the door she gasped! #~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Well that's it please please review everyone! 


	3. Kari, call the ambulance, it's TK

A/N: Yeah I'm sorry everyone that it took me so long to update! Well it looks to me like this fic is going to have more chapters than I first thought. Oh well!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Amazon but I should comment that hey don't always deliver on time.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
It was Davis at the door, he was dressed from head to toe in hot pink tinsel and across it! "Hey Kari my girl." There was no point trying to correct Davis so she just mumbled to herself.  
  
"I'm not your girl" Then she said a bit louder "Where's Veemon?" "Davis started looking a little more serious "He's not very well so I left him at home."  
  
"I hope he gets better, our digimon aren't very well either." Then she paused and let Davis inside "We where going to see if Izzy and Joe could find out what was going on."  
  
"What are we doing?" A familiar voice came round the corner as Izzy and Joe appeared. "Oh well I will explain when we are all inside." Then she shut the door.  
  
"Your all going to have to be quite quiet," Kari explained "TKisn't feeling well and he is in the attic resting, and the last thing he needs is . . ." Davis cut in "All TG needs is a bit of MY expertise" "You guys making a noise." Kari finished off. "I'm sure he will be fine," Joe reassured her "He probably ate to much."  
  
"Well your training to be a doctor could you have a look at him?" Kari asked "Yeah, sure thing." Then they turned around to see Izzy who had already set up his computer on the table" "I just need to find out when Amazon are delivering all your presents," Then he shrugged his shoulders and hid behind the laptop screen again.  
  
"I will go see what' wrong with TK." The Joe left the room. Then Kari went to try and find her brother Tai.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~ In Devimon's cave  
  
"MWAAAH HAA HAA HAA!!!" Devimon gave an evil laugh, soon my evil plan will be complete and I shall face that brat TK in his dreams and this time I SHALL KILL HIM, MWAAAH HAA HAA HAA!!!!"  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
A few minutes later she saw Joe and he looked quite white. "What, what is?" Kari gabbled "Kari, call an ambulance there's something wrong with TK." 


	4. The Hospital

TK's War chapter 4  
  
As you all should know, The Digimon are all sick and so is TK. Kari has just called an ambulance to take TK to hospital (not a very nice way to start Christmas but anyway)  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own, Digimon, coke, the Japanese emergency services or any other brand names that might appear in this fic. The storyline however is mine.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
"Thank you, an ambulance will be sent as soon as possible." Kari hung up the phone and ran upstairs to see TK. "TK, TK. What's the matter?" TK's eyes where open but they where all clouded over, he was twisting and turning.  
  
The door banged open and two men and one woman came in the room dressed in green (I don't know what colour the ambulance people in Japan wear) carrying a stretcher and a bag with a cross on it.  
  
They knelt beside TK. "It doesn't look good." One man brought a walkie talkie from his belt. "Simon to Odiaba Hospital, we have a boy here for the emergency ward we will be there in 5 minutes." Then the men started to lift TK onto the stretcher.  
  
The men went out of the room with the stretcher and the woman knelt beside Kari. "Are you the girl that called us?" Kari nodded, she was still in a little shock. "You did a good job but please can you answer some questions for us?" Again Kari nodded. "Good girl. First can you tell us the name of your friend?"  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, TK for short." Then Kari paused "Is he going to be alright?" The ambulance woman looked at her and nodded, "Hopefully. How old is TK" And she brought out a clipboard and started to write the details down "Thirteen."  
  
"OK, and where does he live?" "He lives in this block of flats, number errrm . . . . three hundred and forty two." (OK I just made that up) "And your name?" "Kari."  
  
"Good, now Kari if you want to you can come to the hospital with me, or you can stay here. I'm not promisig that TK will be allowed visitors strait away though." Kari didn't need anytime to think. "Please can I come to the hospital." "Go and tell someone where you are going then and I will take you to the ambulance, by the way I didn't get time to introduce myself, my name is Lu - Lu."  
  
Kari ran down stairs "Tai," She called I'm going to the hospital you stay here with the others." Then she picked up her jumper from the stairs and her and Lu - Lu ran out side as Kari slammed the door behind her.  
  
They got into the ambulance and then drove off. "Can't you turn on the siren?" Kari asked Lu - Lu "We Would get there so much quicker." "I'm not allowed to turn on the siren unless I have an emergency patient with me." Lu - Lu replied, "Don't worry it will only be a short journey."  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~ Mean while at the hospital.  
  
TK was being rushed through the busy corridors of the hospital on a hospital trolley bed. A doctor was beside him wearing a white coat. His face was expressionless as he talked to a nurse beside him as he walked.  
  
"Give him a saline drip and two units Cimetidine Hydrochloride to help him sleep." The nurse nodded and walked off. The trolley was pushed into a singular cubical and the doctor pulled the curtain across.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Kari leapt out the ambulance and slammed the door and walked quickly to the door marked 'EMERGANCY PATIENTS ONLY'  
  
Lu - Lu took her through the emergency corridor and told her to wait outside TK's cubicle. Lu - Lu went in to hand TK's details to the doctor. Before she went out she said quickly to him "His girlfriend is out side, how long do you think it will be until she can come in?"  
  
"Give it a few minutes I will tell her when she can come." Lu - Lu nodded and left. A few minutes later the doctor drew the curtain and went to talk to Kari. "You can go in now but I must warn you he is unconscious and wont recognize that you are there." Kari nodded and they both went in.  
  
Kari sat down beside his bed "Is he going to be OK?" She asked *I can't lie to her* the doctor thought. He went to face her. "I'm not sure, he's not very stable. He could slip into a coma at anytime and once that happens the chances of him waking up are," He looked down "very slim."  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
: ( I don't believe I'm doing this to poor TK. Actually I havn't decided weather I'm going to let him die or not yet. Please review and tell me if you think he should die or not because I have and Idea for both endings. 


	5. It doesn't matter, your almost dead

Tk's War 5  
  
OK here it is, the very last part of TK's war. I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to write this but I really have been busy.  
  
Oh yeah I don't own Digimon!  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Kari sat at Tk's bed, a silent tear dropped to the sheets and a dark wet circle appeared. Tk's face twitched, Kari wiped her teary eyes and sat up to watch him. He was sleeping but looked in pain.  
  
Kari could hear the constant beep . . beep she looked around, white walls, white sheets, white floor. Beep . . .beep.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
"Finally," Devimon said to himself "Its is almost the end. I am inside TK's mind and his thoughts. It is a place where he can not escape."  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" TK sat up and looked around. The cave he was in was dimly lit. Burning torches were stuck on the walls casting a flickering yellow light around. There was nothing in the cave except himself. Tk stood up and looked around.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Kari stared at Tk's face. She brushed some of his hair from his face. Her eyes started to well up with tears again and she used her hands to rub the tears away. TK looked more relaxed now.  
  
*Is it normal to have facial expressions when you're unconscious?* Kari thought.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
TK brushed off his hair. He noticed a small passage leading out of the cave he was standing in.  
  
*where am I??*  
  
TK couldn't fight his curiosity, and any way, what good would staying where he was do him?  
  
He walked down the passage; the passage was thin but still had flaming torches on the wall. The ground was dry and through up small clouds of dust when he stepped.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Kari heard the curtain swish back. Her head snapped round and she saw Lu - Lu standing by her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari, you can't stay any longer."  
  
"But . . .But I can't leave now. What about TK he needs me."  
  
"You have to leave doctors orders." And Lu - Lu came towards Kari and took her hand.  
  
"NO." Kari looked Lu - Lu straight in the eyes "I'm not leaving"  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice, I'm sorry." And Lu - Lu tightened the grip on Kari's hand and pulled her to her feet. Lu- Lu then started to practically drag the screaming Kari out of the curtained room.  
  
"NOOOOOOO TK. LET GO OF MEEE TKKKKKKKKKKK"  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
"tk," TK looked up. He was sure he heard a faint whisper that echoed around the walls and seemed to reverberate in his ear, even though it was so quiet "tkkkkkkkkkkk." He heard it again and again the small voice bounced off the walls, slightly louder and clearer this time. And for a second TK thought he recognized it.  
  
"Hello!" TK called. His own voice sounded much, much louder compared to the one he had just been listening to. He shook his head. *Hearing things* he thought.  
  
He kept on walking he turned the corner, he stepped into yet another big cave. The ceiling was high and like the rest of this place it was badly lit by flaming torches and as he looked round he heard a laugh.  
  
"You're here, I was wondering how long you would take." TK looked around. He couldn't see a person in site.  
  
"Who are you?" No reply came "Where are you??" Still no sound "WHERE ARE WE?" TK started to loose his temper. A deep cackling sound came. It was impossible to tell what direction the noise came from. It seemed to come from all directions.  
  
"We are in your mind."  
  
"I don't understand." TK yelled to the high ceiling  
  
"It doesn't matter, your almost dead." And then a strong cold wind blew through the cave it whistled past the jagged rocks and blew the dust everywhere. The wind grew stronger. TK shut his eyes and threw his hands over his head to protect himself from the sand and dust being pelted at him.  
  
The wind suddenly stopped. TK brought town his hands. Standing right in front of him was devimon.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
I know that I said that this would be the last chapter but It was just taking to long, sorry the next chapter will be the end I promise. Any way what did you think, not bad, terrible? Please review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease :D 


	6. You can’t just let him die

TK's War 6  
  
This really will have to be the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Ooo yeah I don't own digimon. I don't see why I put that. I mean, I know that, you know that. Anyone who owned would be putting their ideas into a new series rather than spreading their ideas all over fanfiction. I'm going to be quiet now.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
TK looked up. He felt every nerve in his body was going numb.  
  
"You . . you."  
  
"Memory troubles?" Devimon spoke in a rasping voice, "Didn't think you'd be seeing me so soon did you?"  
  
TK stayed silent. His arms were flung loosley at his sides. He was in shock and his heart was beating what felt like a million times a second.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Kari sat on a bench outside the hospital. 'They can't get rid of me, TK needs me.' She watched helplessly as a car drove past her bench. The cars' speed made a gust of wind that blew Kari's hair over her face.  
  
'I can't just sit here any longer.' Kari thought to herself and she stood up and turned to walk right through the doors marked in large green letters 'HOSPITAL'  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Devimon lashed out at TK. TK fell on his side. He put his hand in the side of his mouth. He drew them out and they were all red. The pain in the side of his face was intense.  
  
'Where . . .where are we?'  
  
"I might as well explain it to you." Devimon said. " We are inside your mind. I won't explain how I got here because It's along story and I don't want you to live that long." TK looked around. Could his life enemy be telling the truth?  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Kari pushed open the double doors and they swung shut behind her. She looked around. There was a map on the wall. She rushed over to it and hurredly traced with her finger the route to the emergancy ward. She looked at it for a couple of second and tried to memorise it.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
"I infected your mind with a virus. . ." Devimon continued.  
  
"But what about the digimon?" Tk asked weakly.  
  
"Well, you can't blame me for having a little fun, can you?" A glint of menace caught in his eye "If, and when, I kill you here. Your mind will die and therfore in the real world so will you." Without leaving anytime for TK to back out Devimon lashed out again.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Kari walked hurredly down the corridoors of the hospital. All the walls looked the same. Spotlessly white. The air smelt faintly of disinfectant. Kari passed the x-ray room and the kimotherepy ward. As she walked passed the chairs outside the ward she heared the little girl ask her mother in such a quiet voice Kari could only faintly hear her  
  
"Jenna wont die will she? She's my best friend."  
  
Poor Kid. Kari thoughht. In the back of her mind Kari was asking herself the same thing. 'Will TK die?'  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
TK fell on his head. Intense pain spread through his body and before he knew what was happening his world went black and his body lay limp and useless on the floor.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
The doctory were standing around TK's bed. Beep . . .Beep . . . .Beep. Went the machine mesuring his heart rate. They were writing on clipboards and were attaching various tubes around his face. Beep . . . Beep . . . Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep .  
  
The doctors got thrown into a state of alarm. "His heart has entered cardiac arrest." One of them cried. They rushed to get the electric cardio heart restarta thingies (OK I don't know what there called but you know what I mean.)  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Kari moved swiftly down the narrow passage. A sighn overehad pointed her to the emergancy ward. She took a quick left and then the second right. And pushed open the doors to the ward.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
"CLEAR . . . . .1 . . .2 . . . .CLEAR . . . .1 . . . . .2 . . . .CLEAR." The doctor was trying his best to get Tk breathing again.  
  
"I don't think we can carry on. Are we all agreed not to continue?" (yeah I saw this on casualty)  
  
"NO." Kari came through the curtains. She was crying tears of anger. "You can't just let him die. I wont let you."  
  
"You're not allowed in here miss." Said one of the nurses. Trying desparatly to herd her out.  
  
"DON'T GIVE UP TK, DON'T GIVE UP."  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
'Don't give up . . .' Tk heard her. He sat up.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Beep . . .beep . . . .beep. "He's alive!"  
  
"I knew you could make it Tk." Kari smiled  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Tk's head hurt. But despite the pain he stood up.  
  
"YOUR STILL ALIVE!!"  
  
"No need to sound so upset." Tk replied "Who was that? Her voice sounds so familiar."  
  
"That was Kari, but she can't help you now. Your all alone."  
  
"Kari . . . I remember her." He shut his eyes. He saw Kari's face in his mind.  
  
"Tk." Tk turned around. He saw Kari standing next to him. Then her realised. He shut his eyes and in eyes he imagined his friends. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis, Ken and Yolei. He opened his eyes and saw all off the digidestied standing around him.  
  
He thought about their digimon. They to instantly appeared. Devimon was amazed. He was beyond amazed.  
  
"How did you do that????" The digimon demanded.  
  
"This is my mind. I can do what I want with it. I'm not alone anymore. From now on I make up the rules." Then TK shut his eyes. He imagined all the digidestined attacking Devimon.  
  
He drew pictures of them all attacking Devimon in utimate form and banishing devinmon from hismind forever. When TK oppened his mind that's exactly what he saw. Devimon crashed to the ground, spraying dust everywhere. Tk still was very weak from his previous attack and he once again slumped to the floor unconcious.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Tk's eyes' flickered open. Kari was standing next to him looking down on him. Tk sat up and looked arround. He was in a hospital bed he heard the beeping of the heart machine. Kari lent forawrd to speak to him. Quietly she said. "The doctors will be along soon. Once they know your awake."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Tk inquiered. He didn't think that his battle with Devimon could have lasted more than an hour.  
  
"Youv'e been in a coma for three days." Then at that point Kari felt tears of sadness and start coming to her eyes. "I . . I thought I'd never see you again.  
  
"It's ok Kari. I'm fine." Then without saying anymore he kissed her. The curtain drew open and at the door stood the docter with Tk's mum. Mrs Takaishi rushed forward to hug her son. The docter smiled. I think he can go home within the next two days.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~ one and a half days later  
  
"Were home!" Kari called as she led Tk through the door to his house.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" All the digidestined jumped up from behind sofas and tables. Mimi came forward. It seemed to Tk like she had spent more time on that pink hair than usual.  
  
"We know you spent Christmas in hospital, so we're going to have a party now." Tk smiled and went to join Izzy who was desperetly trying to work the CD player.  
  
"Thanks guys," he said "You know I have the wierdest story to tell you. . . . .  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~  
  
Well that was it the last eveer part of Tk's war. I hope you liked it, please review. Yeah I know I didn't have the heart to kill Tk. I was going to but I couldn't in the end. Oh yeah and I would like to say that I know there are grammer / spellling errors sorry about that. Please review!  
  
I have finished co - writing a fic with miaow227 and claire1308. The first chapter is up on miaow227's account and it is called 'Rule Britannia' Go on read it, I dare ya! 


End file.
